Wearable devices, such as smart watches, bracelets, generally have a wireless communication function and include an antenna for establishing a wireless communication connection with other electronic devices, such as mobile phones, or personal digital assistants, for example. Additionally, many wearable devices further employ metal housings for improving heat dissipation or other purposes.